Q & A with Percy Jackson
by PercyPwnsGaea
Summary: An interview between me, Percy and you, the readers. Send in your questions and I'll answer them!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me Percy fucking Jackson. As you all know, after we left Rome, I fell into Tartarus with Annabeth. You're probably wondering what happened to me, and I guess I should tell you.

We got to the bottom of Tartarus, and we met up with some of the monsters we had killed in the past. One of the monsters, Kampe said we should be tortured, and the rest of them all cheered. And then I heard Gaea's voice saying that we should be tortured separately, so that it would be easier for them to break us.

Kampe took Annabeth away, I tried to stop her, but loads of other monsters forced me back, and now I'm here all alone, waiting…just waiting for them to torture me too.

But on the upside, Daedalus' laptop fell in here too, and while I waited, I decided to surf the internet, watching cat videos, reading TV Tropes, watching Gangnam Style, and then I discovered this site.

I started to read fanfiction, some of them were good, some of them were mediocre, and others were just terrible. Then, out of the blue, I had an awesome idea.

Why not host a Q&A with me, Percy? You can ask whatever you want, and I'll try my best to answer your questions.

All right, let's get on with it!


	2. Chapter 2: Session 1 Answers

All right, let's get on with it!

Naddalemur4realzdistime asks: At one point last month there where more google search records of PercyXNico than PercyXAnnabeth. Your reaction to this madness?

Me: Well…I dunno…I mean, I don't read Percy/Nico fanfiction. I guess I shouldn't mind _that_ much, it's just….fanfiction right? It's not real, it's just a fanfic…it's just something people make up, right? Right? RIGHT? *Googles Percy/Nico fanfic, then skims through it* OH GODS, MY EYES!...THIS IS BLASPHEMY! THIS IS MADNESS!...MADNESS? THIS! IS! SPARTA!

Next question!

Guest asks: How can you be calm about Tartarus?

Me: Maybe I sound calm in writing, but trust me, I am anything but calm at the moment. Tartarus is hell, it's a fucking hellhole in here. I am alone with nothing but this laptop, and once every five seconds, I can hear Annabeth screaming from the torture, but there's nothing I can do about it, and I know that they'll torture me next. Sometimes I lose hope, and I tell myself that this is impossible, we're all gonna fail, and then Gaea will take over the world. That's when I say to myself 'pull it together, Percy! You can't let Gaea's tricks get to you!' And then I watch that clip in the Two Towers when Sam gives a speech to Frodo about some good in this world worth fighting for, and I tell myself the same thing. I have to go on, to protect the goods things that Gaea would destroy if she awakens.

All right, next question!

Katie asks: If you had to date any of the BOYS on the Argo2 who would it be? Who has the best relationship on the Argo2: Jason/Piper, Leo/Festus, Hazel/Frank, or Coach Hedge/Baseball bat? Out of a scale of -700,000,000 to 1,000 do you hate Hera?

Me: My answers in order are: none of them, because I'm not gay. Plus I'm already in a relationship with Annabeth, and she'll kick my ass if she catches me cheating. I think the best relationship is uh…well…I…don't know. I'm not good with relationships, why don't you ask Aphrodite or Venus or something? Can I get back to you on that on? And as for Hera…let's just say that if I had to carry her again, like I did to enter Camp Jupiter, I will throw her into one of the volcanoes of Mordor, like Frodo did to the Ring.

The first Q & A session is over! Send in more questions, and I will answer them!


	3. Chapter 3: Session 2 Answers

Chaos Reincarnate asks: Did you know that if you kill a monster in Tartarus they become Whatever Nico's sword is made of but ore.

Are you translating all these to Greek so you can read?

Noodles or Rice?

Me: Wait…are you saying that if I kill something in Tartarus, it will become Stygian iron, but instead of becoming a bar of smelted iron, it will just be the ore? Let's test that out! *tries to attack a monster, but gets beat up* Well, that didn't end so well for me…And yes, I am translating them, but not to Greek. I'm using Google Translator to change it to Latin, since you can't get ancient Greek on Google Translator. I definitely prefer noodles, especially pasta over rice.

Guest asks: When your older and if you were married to Annabeth, what would you do if a goddess transformed into her(Annabeth), and she had a child, how would you react when you found out? How do you think Annabeth would react when/if she finds out?

Me: I would be like 'oh man, I need a freaking drink.' You know what? Let's change that to 'I need alcohol to forget this, lots and lots of alcohol.' And Annabeth? Well, she won't be pleased that's for sure.

WritingGoddess asks: Does Nico have a girlfriend?

Me: None that I know of. :)

Katie says: Just answer my damn questions.

Me: I did. I really don't know which pairing on the Argo 2 is the best, but I know someone who does. Let me ask Venus for you...

OoOoOoOo

Ok, I've logged on to Facebook, and I've messaged Venus, and she says that 'Jason and Piper they are just so cute!11'


End file.
